Shougo Yano
'''Shougo Yano '''is the voice actor for Mafuyu Sato in the Given anime. Perspectives on Given Voicing that with music being at the root of the story, Shougo stated that the impression of the youth group work set in the band was strong. The scenes were emotional in addition to the interaction of the characters with a lot of humor made it interesting and Shougo concluded that it was a work that could be enjoyed by many people. Regarding Mafuyu and his past, it is one where people cannot move from the place with a large wound in their heart. Facing up and hitting it with all his strength, having experienced midwinter and now that he is living with the summer. He wants to express a song that can only be sung in midwinter. On Mafuyu Declaring he would like to face straight and hit with all his strength in the past, when the midwinter has been lived with, then in the future he would want to live with the summer.Given cast Given Related Images Shougo Yano Episode 1.png|Preparing for Episode 1 Shougo Yano's first Noitamina appearance.png|First appearance at Noitamina Collected illustrations of Given.png|Magazine interview Interviews Summer anime feature In this interview Shougo describes Given as a youth groups play, and wanting to express Midwinter concepts. Further that Given depicts its daily life beautifully and delicately. The characters are very lively and it feels as if you are in that place. Rather than being a BL work, Shougo had a strong impression that it was a youth group blues where everyone worked hard and struggled. He describes Mafuyu as a character who is introverted and has fewer words than other people because he has had a tough experience when younger. Although his past was complicated, he thought he was a boy's high school student who was no different from other high school students. With singing a song only Mafuyu could sing, Shougo felt the charm of Mafuyu's song resonates by the feelings it induces namely concerning a time one has struggled with, rather than coming about as a skilful way of singing. Shougo is not sure if he wants to convey the painful past that Mafuyu has lived, or not. The song is felt as being able to be expressed in the circumstances Mafuyu that is experiencing and rather about the technology behind the song, is about expressing it carefully. When listening to the guitar from Ritsuka, Mafuyu was struggling through the current situation that he had to live everyday life without being able to organize his mind, but then knew at that point that he wants to do music too.Summer anime feature Cho-animedia During this interview, Shougo had not read the BL work before beginning the Given anime. Reading to gain an impression of what it feels like, he felt it was adolescence and they faced conflict through music. He reaffirms that although it is a BL work, the more prevalent impression was that it was a youth group image play and that a person who has never read BL like him might be able to get into the world easily. He considered the anime to be beautiful and seemed to convey a feeling of comfortable air between the characters. His impression of Mafuyu was that he grew up in a mother-child family, and thought he was an introverted and delicate person. When considering finding a place that linked to him, Shougo thought that childhood friendship was a big thing for Mafuyu. With a particular person, Mafuyu would feel very strongly towards them, but everyone has complicated feelings to another person so Shougo was able to sympathize with Mafuyu. He thought of Mafuyu as a regular male high school student. When asked if he had a hard time playing Mafuyu, Shougo thought Mafuyu was a child who was thinking a lot whilst having no organization in his mind. Shougo spoke with the director, Hikaru Yamaguchi, and felt Mafuyu was a child who would resonate after organizing to some extent. He wondered although Mafuyu was quiet that he could be different when playing the guitar. It is hard work but only something that can be done by someone who has a core as Mafuyu does. With the discussion point that Mafuyu was also a talented singer, Shougo did not think that he himself was good at singing, considering himself a basic amateur when it comes to music. He then wondered if it was thanks to the song Mafuyu made where he could not express his feelings but could hit his emotions for the first time. Shougo considers Mafuyu's song packed with all his life, so Shougo stated that he would want to cherish the lyrics one by one. Shougo recorded the nasal part of the song, but thinks that actual song will be completely different so wants to continue the dubbing from now on, conscious of the difference.Cho-Animedia interview Trivia * Mafuyu is Shougo's first main character he has voiced. References Category:Creators